thefanfictioncenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Rescue of Senator Orn Free Taa
Republic senator in enemy hands! Asajj Ventress had hired Trandoshan bounty hunters to bring her senator Orn Free Taa alive. The Trandoshans tracked Free Taa to the planet of Dantoine where they captured their target. Commander Stone-the field commander of his bodyguards sended a emergency call to the jedi council just before been killed by a Trandoshan hunter. Now the republic sends the new elite clone shadow troopers and two advanced reacon force troopers to find where the bounty hunters have taken the captured Twilek senator who soon will be eliminated by Asajj Ventress. She wants Free Taa as a hostage. Count Dooku wants the senator to anger the republic. On Corusant the scouts are prepareing for the operation. Jedi general Anakin Skywalker went to see the troopers. Anakin: Morning captain. ARF captain (nicknamed Ghost):The shadow troopers are ready sir. Anakin: Exellent. After two seconds general Plo Koon arrived. Anakin: Master Plo the scouts are ready. Plo Koon: Good.I and Wolfpack will rescue senator Free Taa. Anakin: Allright.I am going to Shili. The sepies have invaded it so I and… And general Kenobi arrived. Kenobi: Are you ready Anakin. Anakin: Yes just saying good buy to master Plo and captain Ghost. Buy Plo captain. Plo and Ghost: BUY. And Skywalker and Kenobi got in the jedi cruiser- Resolute. The ship departed from Corusant along with two republic fleets. Master Koon: Captain contact with me when you find the Trandoshans. Don t attack them Ghost they are one of the best bouty hunters in the galaxy. Ghost: Got it. Good buy sir. Plo: Buy captain. And captain Ghost got in a Nu-class attack shuttle nicknamed larty. The other clones of the scout team were ready and in the shuttle so they departed just when Ghost got in the larty. The shuttle went into space and made a hiperjump to Dantoine. The scouts will search for something in the last known location for senator Free Taa The shuttle come out of hyperspace. It landed on the surface of Dantoine near the pieces of Orn Free Taa s Consular-class space cruiser. There was bodies all over the ship. Ghost: Axer. I want you and the shadows to look in the ship for clues. Axer: Roger. After some minutes a shadow trooper saw commander Stone s body. Shadow trooper: Captain Ghost we have found commander Stone s body. Ghost: Commander Stone. He made the emergency call by a hologram. I was there when the republic opened the call. I saw who a bounty hunter executed him with a pistol. I and Stone were good friends…Look! A homing beacon. It is working! Ghost took the beacon. Ghost: Lets see… the planet Mygeeto coordinates 3-3-3-3-4-5-6. Let s call gene… just before he said his last word a sniper killed a shadow trooper. Ghost: Sniper! The two ARF troopers got cover while the clone shadow troopers activated their cloaking devices and went to kill the sniper. They open fire with their DC-19 Stealth carbines who could fire when they are invincible. The sniper was a battle droid assassin. He couldnt kill anyone so he jump to his Fliknot speeder. A Shadow trooper destroyed the bike with a shot in the engine of the Fliknot speeder. The battle droid fallen down. It got up and took his SE-14 blaster pistol. He looked for the troopers but there was no one . The shadow troopers destroyed the battle droid assassin. Ghost and the other ARF trooper Bone arrived. Ghost: Good work. Axer:What the heck is this droid. Bone: Battle droid assassin. Special units used mostly for killing enemy officers. It was aiming for you captain but you have luck today sir there mai be more we must get out of this area imatly before they kill us one by one. Ghost: No. The sepies have leave this droid to tell the others if the republic is coming. Never mind we are getting out of here. Bone I want you to tell general Koon that the Trandoshans have taken senator Free Taa to Mygeeto. Bone: Right away sir! The troopers got in their Nu-class attack shuttle and departed from Dantooine. Bone contacted with general Plo Koon. Bone: General Commander Stone have planted a homing beacon to a Trandoshan. The device is on the planet Mygeeto. Plo Koon: Are you sure lietanand ? Bone: Yes sir. Mygeeto is a Separatist planet so he have to be there. Koon: Allright. I will inform master Yoda and head to the system. Plo Koon went to see master Yoda. Koon: Master Yoda senator Orn Free Taa is on the planet Mygeeto. I am ready for the rescue operation. Yoda: Good to here it is master Plo Koon. I and a fleet will come too. Provide support will do. Koon: Thanks for the help master. ( To his clone commander by a comlick ) Commander Wolffe prepare your squad I ll meet you I the temple hangar. PLo Koon, Yoda and Wolfpack got in Plo Koon s personal LAAT gunship-Plo s Bros. They went to the fleet support depot wherethy got in a Venator-class Star Destroyer. It and a hole fleet of republic ships made a hiperjump to Mygeeto where they will save senator Orn Free Taa.The fleet come out of hyperspace. Master Koon and master Yoda have a new plan. Master Plo Koon and his squad will broke in the separatist base while Yoda and his clone troopers will provide cover. The separatists had a big fleet defending Mygeeto. Two Providence-class carrier destroyers one Lucrehulk-class battleship five Munificent-class star frigates and a Recusant-class light destroyer. The republic has four Venator-class star destroyers seven Acclamator I-class assault ship and five Arquitens-class light cruiser. Over five squadrons escorted Pro s Bros . Commander Wolffe: Pilot shake those fighters! The escorts wont be able to destroy all the fighters. Pilot: Yes sir! The gunship maded to shake the fighters and got in the atmosphere of Mygeeto. Some other LAATs got in Mygeeto s atmosphere.It s master Yoda and his troops of the 41st elite legion. They will provide cover to Plo and Wolfpack. Pro s Bros along with other LAATs landed on the CIS base on Mygeeto. Plo: Master Yoda we are heading to Orn Free Taa s cell in the enemy base who is located in the eastern wing of the city . Yoda: Allright. Provide cover we will.Until master Mundi s men arrive Kooon:The Galactic Marines? Yoda:We ll be here just for the misson Master mundi and his clone corps will invade the planet. Then some LAATs landed. From one of the gunships camed Walon Vau-one of the mandalorian mercinaries recruited to train the GAR. He was from the planet Irmenu.Vau was part of Cuyval Dar.It is a group of a hundred individuals who trained clone troopers on the ocean planet of Kamino. The Cuyval Dar member and the republic commando squad-Delta squad came met master Koon and master Yoda.Vau:Generals! Good see you.Plo:If seems Ki-Adi s forces arrived earier.Boss(The commander of Delta squad):No master. We are here on a misson securing funds from Walon Vau s family below the surface of Mygeeto.The Marines will make devirsion while we secure them.They are locaded in Jydat.Plo:I and my squad must rescue senator Orn Free Taa. Yoda:A plan I have gentlemen. Along with my forces and the galactic Marines I will cover boght Vau and Delta squad ad Master Koon and his squad.Vau and Koon:Thank you master!!! And master Yoda his 41st elite legion and the galactic marines make a diversion for master Plo, his squad ,Walon Vau and Delta squad.The battle of Mygeeto started.High general Yoda and the clones attack the city of Judat.Commander Gree some of his 41st troopers covered the AT-TE while they moved thought a bridge who lead to the north center of Judat. There were many enemy turrets in the city.Gree:AT-AE 34 down!We need sniper support! Master Yoda do you hear me?! Yoda:In trouble you are commander. Gree:Big trouble.The droids are taking out are tanks one by one.Request snipers.I want on the eatern tower. Yoda:Sniper support you ll have commander. Gree:Thank you sir. The snipers took out the enemy gunners. The AT-TEs move out in the city.Plo Koon and Wolfpack dont have much time.They infilrated the CIS outpost where Assaj Ventress held senator Free Taa.There was heavy resistance in the base.The droids used AAT Plo: We re pinned down here.Comet, Sinker you re coming with me. Commander continue the battle here. Wolffe: Got it general! Plo Koon,Comet and Sinker mouted a turret.They used it to destroy the droid tanks.Wolffe:General.Incoming destroyer droids at your back.Plo, Sinker and Comet took defense positions. Sinker: Comet trow grenades.Comet: Fire in the hole! Comet trowed two grenades.They destroyed the droidekas.Plo:Commander is the area cleared.Wolffe:With the help of the turret yes.We scared those clankers.Plo:Right.Lets move up.We will meet at the command center if you dont find Orn Free Taa.Contact with me if you find the senator out. Plo and Wolfpack move up.Now they spit up.Plo,Sinker and Comet took the left wing of the base while Woffle and the rest of the squad took the right.Plo Koon,Sinker and Comet search every corner of the base.They cleared the first room.Plo:Lets move.They reach a wall.Sinker:A dead end?Comet:Who cares. And he trowed a grenade at the wall.It was destroyed.The move in the hole the explosion of the thermal detonator made.In the next room there was a lot of droids.Plo cut out some of them.Sinker shoted most of the droids with his DC-15S carbine.Comet also fired on the droids with his DC-15S.They clared the room. Then they continued to the command center.Plo,Sinker and Comet requp with the rest of te squad but the droids closed the blast door of the command center and put on ray shields.Wolffe:Blast!They put ray shields too!Boost:Dont woory commander.I can still hot wire it.Plo:Exellnt idea.Hurry. Boost always thinks optimistic.He is a good slicer.The ray shields soon were off and the door was open. Wolfpack attacked the droids in the control room.Plo:Comet Boost get in the cells and find the senator.We ll keep the droids bisy. Some trandoshans attacked them too.Assaj Ventress went to the party too.Assaj:Hello master Koon.Nice to meet you.For the first and last time jedi. And she attacked him with her lightsabers.Plo defended himself.Then he made an attack who striked back Ventress for good.Then she force pushed him.The jedi got down.Assaj:This is the end jedi. And suttenly a blaster shot shoted the sith.Its commander Wolffe.Wolfee:Right.This is the end.And you lose sith vitch.Then Plo force pushed Ventress.She rushed a door and got down to a landing platform.She escaped with a shuttle who was at the landing platform.Then Comet and Boost arrived with senator Orn Free Taa. Plo:Senator!Orn Free Taa:General Koon.Thank you for rescuing me.Sinker:The thaks ll wate droids icoming. Plo:Commander cover us while we get to the landing platform.Plo Koon and Free Taa get to the landing platform.Wolfpack retreat to it.Plo:Pro s Bros this is General Koon we need a extraction at the CIS outpost meet us at the landing platform of the outpost.Make it fast we cant hold much the closing in droids.Over.Plo s bros head to the landing plantform.Wolfpack hold the battle droids until the LAAT arrive.When it arrive the clone troopers Plo and Orn Free Taa got in the gunship.Plo s bros retereat.The LAAT got in space along with Yoda s 41 st who were returning to their ships too..Also General Mundi s other forces arrive. Admiral Coburn who was in charge of Plo and Yoda s fleet get ready for hypespace.Plo:Admiral we re in get us outta here.Coburn:Yes.Ready for hyperjump. And the fleet make a hyperjump. The fleet returned to Corusant.Plo s Bros went outta the Venator class destroyer and head to Corusant s atmoshere.The LAAt get in the atmoshere.The gunship landed at the Republic Executive Bilding.The Supreme Chancellor and Other senators welcome Orn Free Taa.PalPatine:Welcome back senator Free Taa.Free Taa:Chancellor good to see you.I own I much master jedi.Plo:No thanks senator.Palpatine:The battles on Mygeeto Felutia and Selucami are very important targets.We must capture them at all cost.This ll turn the tide of war.Master Koon you report this to the concil. Plo:I will Chancellor.Palpatine:They take the clone armies and take the triad of evil as I call the three planets.Plo:I right.Good buy senator Free Taa ,Chancellor. And Plo went to the jedi concil and reported to concil.The war continues. Category:Stories